


Take on the World

by Atlas98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon is still not my friend. Probably never will be, Did I mention fluff?, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love tag ranting tbh, I want to cry so badly after writing this, I will defend Chyler and Flo until the day I die. And after if that turns out to be a thing., Implied Supercorp, Keep on fighting for the happiness we deserve, Sanvers - Freeform, Season 3 outside the fanfic/vid world? I dont know it., We all deserve better, but it had to be done, kara is actually a decent person for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas98/pseuds/Atlas98
Summary: Set during the breakup episode. It gets really angsty not gonna lie, Maggie's POV is always gonna be really difficult on this subject. But I'm a sucker for happy endings, so a SANVERS ENDGAME is exactly what you're gonna find in here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, most of this was written after Chyler's clexacon panel, so the emotion isn’t really all my fault, but sorry in advance.  
> I did change the scene a little. Just cause I could and obviously wanted to make this even harder, because that's always fun... not.  
> All I can say is be ready for some real talk from both our girls later on, cause we're sorting this out with communication(after a little angst obvs) like the people behind show should have done if they weren't dumb and actually cared.  
> But anyways, I hope the writing is okay :)

So this is it. She’s packed her bags and she’s got nothing left to say. There's no more arguments to be made, no more nights for them to try and make it work. They've said their thank you's and their goodbyes, hugging each other painfully before Maggie pulls away and throws her bag over her shoulder to leave.

And while Maggie knows she said she's stronger for having been through this with Alex, all she really feels is hurt, angry, sad, worthless...she can't really keep track. Its just empty words meant to fill the space between being here and leaving. Because she's made her case. And Alex has made her choice.

It’s one Maggie knows she should have expected, should have protected herself from. But she couldn’t help believing this time would be different, that she would have a chance to actually be happy. That maybe Alex would love her the same way she loves Alex.

But she was wrong, again.

So with her heart lying broken in her chest, Maggie opens the door to leave another home. And somewhere in the back of her mind, she's at least grateful she isn't being thrown out of it again, that she gets to walk away on her own two feet. No injuries in sight, save the ones no one can see.

A small sob sounds behind her and Maggie forces herself to turn, just to look back on what she’s ruined. And Alex stands there crying, a painful reminder of exactly why Maggie is walking out of their home tonight.

She’s still the Alex that Maggie is in love with, albeit the bright smile being replaced with heavy tears that pour down her face. And it kills Maggie to know she's caused all of this pain to the girl she loves. Because she couldn't find a way to change, feel things that she couldn't feel...and Alex couldn't see the future Maggie could. So they’re left with nothing short of an irreconcilable difference over where they go from here.

She never meant to do this to Alex, to them. But then again, she never means to do anything to hurt people. It’s just what Maggie does, leave a path of hurt and damage behind her. And she doesn't know how after everything in her life, she thought she would ever be enough for this girl. Alex deserves more than her, more than Maggie could ever be. And the acknowledgment tears through Maggie, cutting her deeper than any knife will ever reach.

But for some reason, the pain Maggie feels seems worth it this time. Because at least she got to love Alex, even if it was only for a little while. And given the choice, Maggie knows she would do it all over again, even if this is exactly where she’d end up. Mostly because falling for Alex hadn’t ever been Maggie’s choice, it was something far stronger than the logic and guarded walls she hides her feelings behind.

So after everything, to be losing Alex, Maggie knows she deserves the agony that clings to her soul.

But now she stands right in this moment, her future without Alex waiting past the door's open threshold...and the life she desperately wants, crying in the living room. And Maggie wants so badly to fall to her knees and beg for her heart back, beg to stay here so she can hold the only girl she’s ever wanted to spend her life with. But she knows what the answer will be, what it always is.

And yet she still finds herself shuffling back towards Alex a little, fingers digging harshly into the strap of her bag to keep herself together. The door clicks shut behind her, as if signalling a timer for how long she has left in this place she’ll always call home.

She's already given everything, there's nothing left for her to lose by giving it another shot. It's not as if she's going to break any further than the pieces she's already in. So Maggie tries one more time, to ask for something she knows she can’t... knows she doesn’t deserve to have.

“Please.” Maggie whispers across the quiet room, pleading with Alex, wishing she could go to her and hold on for dear life.

But Alex chokes at the request, hands covering her face as she looks away. Maggie can see her trying to compose herself, wiping harshly at her eyes. And she can feel the inevitable coming between her and Alex one final time, knows what she's about to hear.

“We can't, Maggie.” Alex breathes out almost inaudibly, turning back to face the detective.

All Maggie can do is nod, hearing the words echo in her head. She allows herself to move forward and embrace Alex once more, committing everything she can about this girl to her memory. Because she doesn't think she'll ever be this close to her again. And as Alex hugs her tightly, there's nothing Maggie can think of to make things right, to make things easier for them, for herself. Because Maggie's not ever going to be as important as she thought she was to Alex. They haven't ended up being the team she thought they were.

And so, even though Maggie doesn't know how to let Alex go...she knows she's been holding on too long. She knows they're out of time.

So she pulls away, wiping at her eyes to try and stay strong, pushing herself back to the door. She can feel her legs shaking under the weight of her failure as she pulls it open again, trying desperatly not to collapse against the wood.

And Maggie looks to Alex and says the only thing she hopes will give some closure. To try keep the memories Alex has of her happy and untainted by the pain she's inflicted over the past weeks.

“See you around Danvers.” Maggie smiles sadly, tears running down her jaw.

She feels the rest of her heart shatter to pieces as Alex tries to smile back brokenly.  
“Yeah, I'll see you Mags.” She whispers, gaze falling to the floor.

Taking a breath, Maggie forces herself to step outside, reality hitting her in the face as she glances to the elevators down the hall. It tugs at her chest and she can't help looking back. Just to see Alex one last time. And Maggie knows she'll go to bed every night dreaming that this girl will love her in the morning.

But she won't.

Alex doesn't have any obligation to care about her ever again once she closes this door. So Maggie holds it open slightly, hand bracing against the handle as the conflict rages inside of her, head and heart finding the strength to battle again.

But Alex deserves the things she wants in life, she deserves happiness. And Maggie knows she can’t really give that to her anymore. Knows that the love she has isn’t enough to change how Alex feels.

So taking a final look at her home, Maggie finds Alex’s eyes with her own. She can feel the fragments of her heart try in vain to let this girl go. But they aren’t ever going to be Maggie’s to command again, always listening for Alex’s voice to instruct them to be whole. Always waiting for the chance to beat for Alex again.

And it forces Maggie to accept that she won’t ever get over what she’s leaving behind right now. That she’s losing herself to Alex and never getting any part back. Her heart is never going to belong to anyone else, not even herself, ever again.

But If Maggie’s being honest, she doesn’t mind that anyway, finding solace in the fact that she won’t have to keep looking for a love she’s already lost. That she can just find a way to live with herself, until she doesn’t even have to do that anymore.

So she tries to find the words to say goodbye, to say she loves Alex and that she’s sorry. But the words sound empty in Maggie's head, repeated to death and not worth saying to this amazing girl choking back tears in front of her. They probably mean nothing coming from Maggie anyway.

“You're gonna be a great mom.” She whispers sincerely, hoping Alex will forgive her a little for all the fights they’re ending their relationship on. Hoping Alex will forgive her for not being strong enough to be what she needs.

And as Alex looks up at her with tears in her eyes, Maggie closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible, by next weekend at the latest. Let know what you think in the comments in the meantime :)  
> Ps sorry for the pain, I hate myself for it, but it's important for Maggie's character and I'm trying to respect how this would make someone like her feel. She matters and we gotta talk about it.  
> Hang in there, I promise in the end it's going to be fixed, we just gotta work through the problem first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right... sorry again, but we got literally nothing for Maggie on the show, so this is just me adding to the angst. Plus I needed the backstory for the rest of the story to work so yeah.  
> The scene is kinda just extended and I figured since we never got to actually see Maggie and Alex become girlfriends (Not sure how many people differentiate between dating and relationships like I do, but anyways that's why I've done this), I thought I'd use it with this scene just to add some feeling. Probably didnt have to, but I love the emotion and I'm a hopeless romantic, so it's going in :D  
> Hope the writing is okay too :)

_8 months ago_

“You get one, Alex.” Maggie says softly.

“Understood.” Alex nods, tears gathering in her eyes as she shuffles forward to pull Maggie into a hug.

It’s scary how safe Maggie feels against her. Not even a few hours ago Alex had told her this was a mistake, that they were a mistake. But the way it feels to have Alex’s arms around her, hands holding softly at her hair, Maggie is starting to believe that this is the furthest thing from a mistake there could ever be.

“Seriously though, we need to get Kara a better disguise. Those glasses are useless.” She chuckles, pulling back a little and wiping the last few tears from Alex’s eyes as the agent smiles amusedly at her.

“I know, I know. I've tried telling her, but she’s adamant it works.” Alex shrugs back, looping her arms around Maggie’s neck and swaying them a little, like there’s music playing somewhere that only she can hear.

“Well maybe I'm just an amazing detective then.” Maggie jokes. “Although I have to admit, maybe it’s just because I was looking. I actually thought you two were together for a bit... I may have been a little on the envious side.”

Alex’s expression borders on total confusion and Maggie laughs at the way her nose wrinkles with her frown.

“What? No. Seriously? My sister?” Alex rambles out, brows knitting together adorably as she thinks.

Maggie can feel a heavy smile settle on her face at Alex’s reaction. “I mean you two are really close, it happens all the time. Just wait, some people will probably think we're sisters.” She shrugs.

“We don’t even look alike.” Alex says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Maggie rolls her eyes a little “Yeah, that's what we all say. And yet, gaydar still manages to elude the majority of the population.”

Alex seems to calculate what Maggie is saying, gaze finding the ceiling. “I guess I could see why you'd think me and Kara would be a thing. I'm a little protective” She concludes. “But Kara's just... She’s my sister. I can't help it. She’s really important to me” Alex whispers, looking down at her feet as they step side to side with their swaying.

And Maggie doesn’t really understand the fear in Alex’s voice. The way it feels like Alex is trusting her with the fact that she cares so much about Kara. Maggie doesn't have a family, let alone siblings to relate with. But she knows Alex, knows that she's got a capacity to love far greater than anything Maggie could ever really understand.

So if being with her means opening up, trying to feel some of the things Alex does for the people around her, then that’s exactly what Maggie is going to do.

It goes against everything she’s taught herself, all the years spent making herself emotionally invincible. And yet Maggie finds herself standing on the edge of a cliff, waiting for Alex to ask her to jump. And she can’t even see the bottom, whether it’s water or rocks that wait for her below, but when Alex speaks again... Maggie doesn't care if the fall kills her or not.

“And you. You're really important to me Maggie. You've turned my world upside down, but for the first time it feels the right way up. Like I've finally got my feet on the ground after fighting gravity for so long to come back down.” She whispers, hands holding gently at Maggie’s hair as their foreheads drift together.

Maggie doesn’t know what to say, eyes watering as her words and thoughts jumble into mantras of _‘I love you. What is this weight in my chest? Your eyes are so beautiful. How are your hands so warm? Did I mention I'm in love with you? I really wanna kiss you_ ’. The last one seems to stick, and Maggie tugs gently at Alex's neck to bring their lips together softly.

Maggie can taste the remnants of tears in their kiss, but she can feel Alex's smile against her own and it ignites the oxygen in her chest like a fire.

Her hands probably grip a little too tightly at Alex’s shoulders in response, but the agent doesn't seem to mind, wrapping her arms around Maggie's waist and leaning back to lift her into the air.

She does a little spin and Maggie has to break their kiss to laugh a little at the rom-com moment Alex apparently couldn’t resist.

“You know, if this is how you taught Kara to fly, that might explain all the damage to public property.” She jokes as Alex let’s her down, pulling Maggie close and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Hey, don’t judge my teaching skills.” Alex replies, feigning offence. “Besides, it worked last year when she saved my plane from crashing into the Harbour Bridge, so my lessons can't have been terrible.” She chuckles.

But Maggie is a little dumbfounded. Her mind feels like it's running a million miles a second as it connects the dots. She didn’t know Alex was on that plane. The plane she almost saw first hand be destroyed, had it not been for Supergirl. Maggie can feel the panic rise in her chest at the thought of Alex being lost to the carnage.

She doesn't know what the hell's happening to her, why can't she breathe? Alex must notice the shift in Maggie’s demeanour because a look of concern sweeps over her features.

“Mags, you okay?” She asks, hand coming to rest on Maggie's sternum, forcing the detectives lungs to push and pull against her palm.

“Um...” Maggie tries to process everything, finding a way to mix letters together so she can answer. “I didn't...I was on the bridge... and you, I saw the plane...” She manages to get out.

Alex thankfully relaxes a little as she waits for Maggie to continue, once she's gained a little more composure.

“You could have died. And I would have been there, not knowing what I lost. I don’t know how...I can't imagine a life without knowing you, it's...” She breaks down, crying into Alex's shoulder as the agent mumbles incoherent assurances into her hair.

Maggie holds onto Alex like her life depends on it. Because she’s pretty sure that it does. If she loses Alex she may as well be dead, her heart wouldn't make it through that. All it would become is a ball of muscle pushing blood to a brain Maggie is sure would turn on her the first chance it got.

“Hey, look at me Mags.” Alex whispers, pulling Maggie away from her shoulder to see her face. “I'm safe, okay. Kara saved me. That's what we do in this family, save each other.” She whispers. “And I mean it when I say you're important. So I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you. Although you're pretty tough, we haven’t had to save you yet.” Alex jokes, wiping at Maggie’s tears with a gentle smile on her face.

And Maggie can feel her heart surge beneath her ribs, threatening to break the bones if she doesn’t let it free.

“You already have, the day we met at the airport.” Maggie says softly, a little nervous to look Alex in the eyes as she admits her feelings like this. “I didn’t think I needed someone to pull me out of the life I was living. I was so lost, believing that's all there was for me.” She tries to explain. “And I was kinda right, I didn’t need someone to pull me out. I needed you, I need you Alex.”

Maggie can feel her heart race in her chest as Alex stares back at her. She wants to wipe the tears from the agent's eyes, but Maggie's too scared to break the silence that Alex seems to be spending finding a way into her soul.

But Alex eventually leans down a little and kisses Maggie softly, pulling away before holding the detectives face in her hands. It makes Maggie feel like she's floating a little.

“Stay, be with me.” Alex breathes out.

Maggie smiles softly at her. "I don't plan on going anywhere tonight, don't worry. But I'm a little tired, so is it okay if we just sleep?”

But Alex shakes her head softly. “No, that’s not what meant. I mean yes, sleep is fine, it's amazing even but... Be with me.” She repeats.

“Ally?” Maggie questions, a little confused.

“Stay. Be my girlfriend.” Alex says, fear edging slightly in her tone. “I don't wanna go another night without being yours. So please Maggie... be with me?” She pleads.

And Maggie can’t help the way her fingers shake a little as they pull Alex’s hands from her jaw, holding them tightly between her own.

"I don't know Al-" Maggie starts before Alex cuts her off.

"I know. More than anything I know what I'm asking right now. And I'm not asking for any other reason other than the fact that you make me feel... god I don't even know how to explain it.” She says, head shaking softly at not being able to find the words. "But I want it all." Alex promises calmly.

Maggie let's out a shaky breath as Alex brings their hands up to her chest, kind of hugging them gently as she waits for an answer.

And Maggie wants so badly to just scream yes, wants to hug Alex until her arms give out and she can’t physically hold on any longer.  
But this is really fast, they’ve only been dating a short while. And Maggie is more than nervous about an actual relationship. They haven't even said they love each other yet, well not in as many words. Maggie wants to scream that from the rooftops too if she’s being honest.

But there's so much still hidden about her past that she is scared to reveal, fear of losing Alex only growing with each passing day as the agent chisels herself into Maggie's heart.

And even though Maggie knows she definitely loves Alex, her head is still on the fence as to whether or not she is even worthy of being here right now. She never thought she would ever feel this way for anyone.

So Maggie needs Alex to be sure, because she’s falling too fast to think logically. And it’s a long way down for her to hit solid ground.

“Are you sure?” Maggie questions gently.

Alex smiles softly at her, squeezing her hands tightly around Maggie’s own.  
“Yes.” she states resolutely. “I want you.”

And it turns out whether it's hitting the rocks or landing in Alex’s arms, Maggie's heart was always going to land hard.

“I want you too.” She says softly. “I'm all yours.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up by next weekend :)  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments.  
> Back to the night of the break up in the next chapter just to let you know, but it will all be fine I promise :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. That's all. Mostly sorting through Maggie's (possible) feelings about everything. The fixing starts on like the last sections of this chapter though so...  
> Hope the writing is okay, let me know in the comments :)

_Present Day/ Night of the Breakup_

She can’t remember making it down to the parking garage, but Maggie carelessly throws a leg over her Triumph, strapping her bag over the back.

"Looks like its just you and me again my girl.” She murmurs to the bike, wiping at the remnants of tears on her cheeks.

Maggie looks around for her helmet, the luggage compartment coming up empty. It’s nowhere to be found and the detective feels the infuriation thrash against her ribs at the frustration.

“You've got to be shitting me.” She berates, shaking her head angrily. “Seems about fucking right.”

She can't even have one thing work out for her tonight. It's the final straw that breaks Maggie's back. She's had enough. The cop in her doesn’t even bother to argue as she roars the engine to life, not caring about her helmet anymore. The worst that would happen is she’d crash and this shitty excuse for an existence would end, maybe she'd even get some damn peace. Although Maggie feels the latter is unlikely given her track record.

The noise of the engine drowns out the thoughts in her head as Maggie rolls her bike to the exit, waiting impatiently for the security door to slide open. Once it does, she finds herself staring at the dimly lit street, revving the machine beneath her to keep the shadows away.

Maggie doesn't know where she's supposed to go now, but she can't stay. She never stays.

So she zips up her jacket and let's the only thing she trusts right now, drive her into the night.

The cold air whips through her hair, stinging at her lungs as she tries to breath. But Maggie leans into the sensation, pushing even faster over the speed limit, letting the pain distract her as she tears herself further away from Alex.

The streets all blur past, some recognizable, but not enough for Maggie to care where she is. She just wants to drive, get lost amongst the buildings and the noise of the city. So she weaves her way through the crowded cars and empty alleys, her body guiding the bike without much input from her head.

It feels like she spends hours doing that. Numb to everything but the next turn she has to make, the next gear she has to change. But when she finally pulls over, tank barely over empty, Maggie feels the ache return to her chest over where she’s found herself.

The Harbour Bridge stands tall above her, the steel wires and beams stretching up into the sky. Alex had told her about the time Kara saved her plane from crashing here. Maggie remembers it too. She was stuck in traffic when the jet had suddenly fallen from the sky, twisting against gravity to slide between the bridge cables and land in the water on the other side.

The world had been introduced to Supergirl then, the new Kryptonian who saved the day. But finding out Alex was on that flight...Maggie didn’t realise how much could have really been lost that night, until Alex had told her. Not that it really matters anymore.

But Maggie feels like the world is a little easier to hold here, the heavy weight pressing over her chest easing back slightly at being in this place. It somehow makes Maggie feel like everything will be okay.

The feeling isn't exactly welcome, nor logical, so Maggie is quick to force it back into depths of her feelings, hiding it behind the thoughts of anger and bitterness that she forces up as a shield around herself to try and stay in control.

She pushes her bike up against the side of the road so that it’s out of the way, ignoring the cars that blare at her as she jumps the railing to the narrow footway. Maggie walks along for a bit before she reaches the main support column in the middle of the bridge. It goes all the way to the top and she finds herself breaking the lock to the maintenance shaft entrance on the side.

The ladder inside is awkward and the steel is cold against her palms, but Maggie climbs it nevertheless. Dim safety lighting flickers as she moves up the rungs, legs starting to burn a little after a minute or two. But she focuses on moving up, one step at a time.  
Eventually she reaches a hatch, sliding the lever until it swings up and opens with a loud thud. Clambering out, Maggie takes in the small maintenance platform space she’s on. There's no railings and It’s no bigger than a couple parking spaces, supported by one of the two central beams that hold up the bridge.

But what gets Maggie's attention, is the view. She's surrounded by National City, the lights and the signs of skyscrapers filling the horizon in every direction she looks. She spots clouds moving in from the ocean and Maggie can tell there’s going to be a storm tonight. It kind of seems fitting.

Walking over to the edge of the small platform, she peers over the edge at the cars that all look so tiny as they travel over the bridge. There's so many of them, each one representative of a life being lived. Every light that shines in the night is possibly a person, or a family finishing up their day.

Maggie sits down, letting her legs hang off the edge as she stares out into the city. It makes her feel small looking above it all like this, insignificant. Actually it’s kind of calming, convincing herself that she’s nothing amongst this mass of concrete and steel. That regardless of her own failures, the world will keep spinning and barely notice she was even there in the first place.

She thinks about how her and Alex will become lost to one another, hiding down different streets and thousands of people. She’ll probably transfer to the drugs unit just to hide that little more as well...hell maybe she’ll go back to Gotham. At least there she’s never tempted to let her guard down and no one will question why she can’t sleep at night. She won't have to spend everyday watching Kara fly overhead, wondering if Alex is okay or if Supergirl is just doing the friendly neighbourhood rounds. And god forbid the DEO require police assistance in the future and Maggie is hauled in to help, forced to work alongside Alex.

It’s selfish of her thinking this way, Maggie admits. But she doesn’t know how to do things halfway with people. She’s either all in or all out. So she can't be friends or co-workers with Alex after everything. Maggie had tried it already and look how that turned out for her.

As much as Maggie would like to think that she could be in Alex's life as a friend, she knows it's not possible. She can't look Alex in the eyes and say she's happy for her when she falls for someone new, when she gets a dog and a family. Because Maggie won’t be happy, she'll be killing herself standing by and seeing Alex move on. Even though she knows that’s what Alex deserves to do.

And way up here on this bridge, that's what fills Maggie’s thoughts, making this city she moved to all those years ago to find a fresh start, into a place with nothing left for her to stay.

And Maggie knows Gotham isn’t exactly a desirable place for cops to be posted, she's more likely to get shot than promoted. But Maggie feels that it beats the alternatives here. It's not like she's going to be living a life here in National City anyways. She might as well die trying to help right a corrupt system in Gotham, instead of wasting away in some shitty apartment here, less than a crime scene away from the love of her life.

So she sits, feet swinging over the highway far below her, planning how she’s going to sort her existence out, moving and transfer papers making an appearance on the mental list she’s compiling. She doesn't really need to worry about furniture, she'd gotten rid of most of hers when she moved in with Alex and what she does have isn’t worth the shipping. So that just leaves Maggie with a couple boxes at the precinct, her bike and a small photo in her jacket pocket.  
She pulls it out, the edges fraying after being folded and stuffed into places over the months she’s had it.

Kara had taken it at Maggie’s first game night, when the hero was adamantly trying out James' new camera.  
She remembers being a little intimidated by Alex’s family back then, it’s not exactly what she was used to. But Alex had bundled her onto the couch with a blanket and a beer, throwing an arm over Maggies shoulder to put her at ease. And Alex smiled at her, hazel eyes lighting up when Maggie smiled back, hopelessly drawn into the happiness Alex was radiating. Hopelessly falling for her.  
That’s the moment Kara had taken this picture.

Maggie chokes on the memory, fingers running over the worn photo as tears fall from her cheeks onto it. She doesn't understand how this all went so wrong, how she let herself become this weak and fragile person who craves the intimacy of simply being in the same room as Alex Danvers. She should have known better by now. 

Because she’s alone, again. And more than anything, Maggie is tired of being like this. Tired of feeling broken and like she means nothing. Because she loves Alex, with everything she’s got. So why is that nothing? Why is that not worth something in this fucked up world?

They’d promised each other a lifetime, promised forever. But it feels like they never had the chance for it, like they were planned to end before they even really began. Things greater than them, although being wrong and hurtful, had determined this path long before they had found one another. And Maggie can't help think that she was never really going to be anything more to Alex's life, other than a place to start.

Just like Alex had said when she was coming out, her feelings were never about Maggie, they were about herself, about how she could be happy. Their relationship was only ever going to be about one side.

And that thought is what helps Maggie fold the photo back into her pocket and wipe her eyes clear of the emotion she’s cutting out of herself.  
Her anger seeps into the darkness outlining the city and the hope she feels clutching to the pieces of her heart is locked away, making way for the emptiness Maggie digs up from her past. It’s a familiar calm that keeps her grounded, keeps her breathing. She lets it settle over her, watching numbly at the moving cars below.

A slight ruffling sound breaks the trance and Maggie instantly recognizes the battering of Kara’s cape in the wind as she lands softly behind her.

“I don’t wanna fight Kara." Maggie murmurs. "Just do what you have to.” She knows that there’s a standing threat to throw her into space from the Kryptonian if she ever hurt Alex. And she has.

But Maggie isn’t expecting the hero to shuffle over, throwing her cape over their shoulders like a blanket as she sits down beside her. Maggie's hand shakes when Kara takes it into her own and pulls it into her lap, squeezing softly to get the detective's attention.

“I'm gonna sit here with you, until you want me to go.” Kara assures gently.

Maggie looks away from the concern in Kara’s eyes, she has no right to be helped by her right now. By default, the young hero is on Alex's side. Rightfully so. But Maggie doesn’t want to have to let go of Kara after this, she can’t handle saying goodbye to someone else she cares about tonight.

So Maggie tries to keep the walls building around her heart, throwing brick after brick into place hoping it'll make her strong enough not to care.

But all she feels is weak, the walls faltering and shaking when Kara puts an arm around her. The hero tilts her head down to make Maggie look up at her again.

“And if you don’t want me to go, even after we leave here, then I'm okay with that Maggie. I want you in my life. I don’t wanna lose a sister tonight, so please don’t shut me out.” Kara says nervously.

Maggie can’t help the sobs that break through her facade, Kara pulling her into a tight hug as she cries into the hero’s shoulder. Her fingers shake as they clutch at the material of Kara’s suit, the wind blowing gently at the cape draped over her. All the tears she’s been holding back in an attempt to keep from falling apart stream down her face and Maggie is past the point of caring if she should be stronger than this. How can she be? This isn't some girl Maggie had fun with, it isn't someone hating her for who she is, hell this isn't even her parents...no, this is someone far more important than any of that. It's Alex. So Maggie can't help but feel, in this instance, she's allowed to be weak.

The hand Kara has rubbing at Maggie's back helps her to calm down, wavering breaths moving past her lips as she tries to get herself together.

She finally pulls away slightly to wipe the tear tracks from her face and Kara waits patiently for her to say something in response. And Maggie knows she should say no, tell Kara to leave and forget about her. But she can't bring herself to deny Kara’s pleading expression. She looks so similar to Alex, it's unnerving.

“I'll try... I'm gonna try really hard, not to shut you out.” Maggie chokes out slightly, fighting to keep her voice level.

Kara smiles at her softly, a few tears of her own catching on the blondes jaw. She shuffles closer to Maggie and the detective lets herself rest her head on Kara's shoulder, the hero leaning her head against her hair. She tugs her cape tightly around them against the cold breeze and the few spatters of rain that have started making an appearance.

“Thank you Maggie. I promise you won’t ever be alone again.” Kara swears resolutely. “You're still family. So please don't give up on us yet, because no one wants you to go anywhere. We need you."

Maggie looks up into the cloud filled sky to quell the emotion rising in her eyes, concentrating on the way her chest moves shakily with her breathing. She doesn't know what to say.

Her head is still whispering that this isn't right, that the words Kara is saying aren't the truth. But a feeling deep in Maggie’s chest pushes the thoughts away, forcing her to listen to what Kara is telling her, to grab what she’s being offered with both hands and hold on as tight as she can. Because Maggie doesn’t want to let go, she doesn’t want to be dead to the world she’s living in. She wants to keep fighting for eveything she has in her life. Maggie wants to scream with her last breath that she won't be... that she isn't that abandoned little girl anymore. She isn't alone.

“Okay.” Maggie breathes out. It’s not much in terms of an answer, but Kara hugs her gently in acknowledgment, openly happy with Maggie’s decision to stay.

But that choice comes with consequences, ones that Maggie is used to running from. And she isn't even sure how to accept them. Because her own pain is one thing, that she could accept, she deserves it after all. But Maggie just doesn't have it in her to hurt Alex anymore than she already has.

“Is Alex...is she okay?” Maggie asks quietly, not really knowing what she needs to hear...what she wants to hear. 

Kara sighs deeply, huddling a little closer to Maggie.  
“She's...I don't know. I haven't seen her like this before. I'm not sure how to help her.” the hero admits. "She needs something I can't really give her."

Maggie notices the lack of blame or loathing in Kara's voice. And while what she's said isn't anything like Maggie expected, it at least makes her feel a little better knowing Kara doesn't hate her for what she's done.

So they sit together, looking over their home. And Maggie detects the way Kara listens intently to every sound emanating from the city around them. She appreciates for the first time how truly caring Kara is as a person, the way she takes it upon herself to do anything she can. Even after losing everything, the hero still finds more to give, more strength to fight with.

A deep urge to protect Kara burns in Maggie’s chest and she tightens her hold on the hero in response.  
For once, Maggie thinks she understands why Kara and Alex are so close. If this is what having a sister is like, maybe she does have something to stay for after all.

And while Maggie may have been wrong about many things, maybe she had been most wrong about being alone. Just maybe she could make a few things right by facing her pain instead of running from it. Maybe she could have a future here. Maybe she can still have a family, even if it isn't what she thought it would be.

But one thing’s for sure, she doesn’t want anything without Alex. She doesn't want her mind to keep winning over her heart, saying that the love she feels means nothing to Alex. Because Maggie knows that isn’t true, that she only tells herself that to have an excuse to leave.  
But leaving this time feels harder than fighting, harder than lying awake at night angry, harder than having her heart beaten and bruised.

Leaving isn't easy. And it’s not meant to be... because this isn’t how Maggie and Alex end. And sure, she doesnt know if anything can really change, if there's a way through this for them. But Maggie knows she has to try, has to believe there's a compromise or an understanding somewhere amongst all of it. Because this isn’t something she is going to let tear her and Alex apart anymore.

“Kara, can you take me home?” Maggie asks.

“Home?” Kara questions cautiously, looking up at her.

Maggie takes the hero’s hands in her own, smiling a little in reassurance as she clarifies.

“To Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four up by next weekend.  
> Finally getting some progress in the fix it department.  
> Hopefully this chapter did a little justice to what someone like Maggie could be feeling, it's tough so I hope it was all okay and that the writing worked out allright :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the writing works, let me know :)

Maggie hates flying like this, her stomach jumping up to her throat as they launch off the bridge, thunder sounding in the distance as a warning of what’s coming.

She grips tightly around Kara’s neck, even though the detective knows she’s probably lighter than a pillow to the hero. It's unnerving defying gravity as Maggie knows it, the basic equations she's learnt in her life being thrown out the window. And by a girl who Maggie is sure only ever weighs about as much as the box of donuts she usually eats for breakfast on her way to CatCo.

It's a bit of a tough ride and Maggie concentrates on keeping her stomach where it belongs. So as soon as they land outside Alex’s building, she's grateful to stumble out of Kara’s arms, forcing in deep breaths to keep from throwing up. She wonders how Alex makes this look easy all the time.

“Sorry, I should have flown slower.” Kara worries, fussing over Maggie as the detective moves to lean against a wall, hands against her knees.

“No no, it's okay. I’m gonna get used to this flying thing eventually.” Maggie assures, waving her hand dismissivley at the concern on Kara's face. It’s a bit of a white lie though, she's probably going to try avoid flying anytime soon.

Kara speeds off to change, returning a second later with her glasses sitting upside down on her face. Maggie shakes her head, pushing off the wall of the building and striding over to the now reporter. She plucks the glasses from the blondes nose, setting them back down correctly on a sheepish looking Kara.

“We still gotta fix that.” Maggie mumbles, motioning over Kara's outfit.

The blonde huffs a little and simply pulls her cardigan straight. “It works.” She muses to herself as Maggie rolls her eyes affectionately.

The moment is cut short though, the clouds overhead rumbling and cracking with lightning as they descend over the city, adamant to drown out the day.

Nerves course through Maggie's veins as they head inside and she can feel her heart beating a thousand miles a second. What if this shouldn’t happen? What if Alex really doesn't want her? What if there is no way out of this for them?

There’s so many things that could go wrong and only one that can go right. The odds are stacked dangerously and the logical voice in Maggie's head threatens to take control again. She’s on the verge of forgetting how to breath when Kara reaches out and holds her hand.

“It's okay.” She assures the detective. And Maggie wants to believe her, more than anything.

“What if she won't take me back?” Maggie whispers fearfully, even as she forces her feet to carry her to the elevators.

Kara presses the number for Alex’s floor before turning to Maggie, hands coming up to the detectives shoulders to hold her steady.

“Alex will always take you back. She loves you Maggie." Kara says softly. "But you have to realise, that you need to forgive her too. You have to take her back. This isn't all on you.” Kara insists, eyes sternly demanding that Maggie accept what she’s saying.

And Maggie is trying to understand. Trying to see that while she had made a mistake in running away, maybe Alex had made a mistake in letting her go. It's a tough concept for Maggie. After all the mistakes she's made in her life... but Alex had been the one thing Maggie did right, the one thing that makes everything she's been through worth it. Even if there had been times they weren't perfect.

Because mistakes aren't all her and Alex are. They're acceptance, they're devotion, passion, strength, love... and right now, they're broken.

But they're ride or die. And Maggie is still breathing, so they aren't over yet.

She clings tightly to Kara’s hand in the elevator, grateful the blonde can’t feel her fingers digging into her palm as they come to a stop and the doors slide open.

“Go get our girl.” Kara tells her softly, a small, reassuring smile on her face.

Taking a deep breath, Maggie nods back, letting go of Kara to wipe her eyes a little as she gets out of the elevator, the reporter waving encouragingly at her from the small space after hitting the button to go back down.  
Maggie waits for the doors to close, digging deep to find the courage she needs to walk over to Alex’s door.

But this is her home, so Maggie doesn’t question how calm she feels as she knocks.

There's no response.

Maggie presses her ear to the door but doesn’t hear any movement from inside. Knocking again, she doesn't care as she feels her knuckles bruise slightly at the force.

“Please Al, let me in.” She calls.

There's still nothing. Maggie tugs at the handle slightly in frustration, but the feeling quickly turns to worry as the door clicks open at the action. Alex always locks the door.

“Hello?” Maggie questions, stepping inside slowly.

What she sees throws her into a panic. The apartment is wrecked, chairs lying broken on the kitchen counter, glass of all sorts shattered on the floor. The couch is also tipped over and the bed looks like a grenade went off on it, sheets tangled amongst beaten pillows under the flipped mattress.

“Alex!” Maggie yells, charging through the apartment to try and find her. “Ally, where are you!?”

But Alex is nowhere to be seen and Maggie can’t breathe with the theories running through her head. Yet somehow a sane thought gets in telling her to get help, so Maggie runs to the balcony. She leans over and looks down to the sidewalk, spotting a blonde head emerging from the building below.

“Kara!” She screams, voice breaking into choking sobs.

The next thing Maggie knows, the apartment door behind her blows off it’s hinges, Kara skidding to a halt in the living room with her fists raised and ready.

And Maggie looks at her, hopelessly trying to keep from collapsing to the floor and screaming her lungs out.

“Where is she Kara? She's not...I can't find-" she tries to gasp out past her crying.

“I don't... I was just here like an hour ago.” Kara looks around confusedly.

“We have to save her.” Maggie resolves, marching for the door as she wipes her face, intent on going to the DEO. Winn and Jonn would help her find whoever took Alex.

But Kara grabs at her arm. “Wait Maggie.” She says, tugging the detective back into the room. “Look.”

Maggie follows Kara’s finger as it points to the kitchen, picking out an empty bottle of scotch by the sink as well as Alex's cell phone, which lies in pieces.

“Just give me a second.” Kara says.

Her hair blows back as Kara speeds off again out the door. The detective looks around for a moment, trying to make sense of the scene in front of her. Before long, Kara is back in front of her again, hand grasping tightly at Maggie’s own.

“Her bike’s gone and the security system logs her as checking it out.” She says, pushing her glasses back up. “She's okay, she's just not here.”

Maggie watches as Kara starts moving through the apartment, clearing the damage as she does.

“But all of this...” Maggie says, motioning to the destruction around them.

“It’s Alex, she’s not exactly known for restraint when she’s upset.” Kara mutters.

That's true Maggie supposes. The problem is, she doesn’t know what she’s supposed to do now. She wants to go after Alex, wherever she’s gone.

“How do we find her?” Maggie asks, breathing deep to calm herself down.

“I don't know, I can’t hear her anywhere close and she could be out of the city by this point. Plus the storm interferes with my hearing out in the open. If she doesn’t want to be found, not even I can do anything about it right now.” Kara admits sadly.

Looking around the trashed apartment, Maggie is lost. If Kara can’t even find Alex, what the hell is she supposed to do.

So she stands, surrounded by the destroyed furniture that had made up her home, trying to find a way to put it all back. She wishes she could rewind time, go back a few hours and tell herself all the things she knows now.

But something is off. Alex wouldn't leave Kara like this, Maggie knows it. Her sister literally means more than the world to Alex. She wouldn’t leave National City and risk Kara being in danger as Supergirl, without being by her side.

“She's didn't leave the city.” Maggie says, kicking at some broken glass with her shoe.

Kara flips the couch back onto its base before dusting her hands and looking at Maggie. “What do you mean?”

“Well, she left her phone, there's no note, she didn't speak to you first... Alex wouldn't leave you like that.” Maggie explains. “You're too important.”

Kara puzzles over what Maggie's said, eyes narrowing behind her glasses. “Why would she not be here then? She wasn't exactly up for going out earlier.”

Maggie's stumped there. Alex had company and enough bourbon for an AA meeting here. If it were her, Maggie wouldn't want to leave the living room floor.  
She shrugs at Kara, gaze sweeping the floor as the hope begins to fade from her chest. If this is a display of how much their relationship has hurt Alex, maybe it's just better for Maggie to leave. Let Alex move on to someone who won't break her this way.

“Maggie...” Kara says quietly, pulling the detective from her thoughts.

“Yeah.” She replies, running a hand through her hair to keep a grip.

“The rings are gone.” The blonde says, falling onto her hands and knees to dig through the mess in the living room.

Maggie diverts her full attention to the hero fumbling around on the floor “Sorry?”

“The wedding rings. She wouldn’t even touch the damn things and now they’re gone.” Kara rambles out.  
She lifts her glasses for a second and looks around the room. Maggie assumes she’s x-raying.

“They're not here.” Kara says confusedly.  
Maggie doesn't really see the relevance in what Kara's saying, but the way the blonde paces back and forth, ponytail swinging, makes Maggie's nerves stand on edge.

And when Kara stops, hands on hips as she stares at Maggie, the detective feels the urge to shy away from the intensity of her gaze.  
She's about to tell Kara to cut it out when her hand is grabbed suddenly and Maggie finds herself being tugged out of the apartment.

“Kara what's happening?” She questions, worried by the determination on the blonde’s face.

“She's gone to find you.” Kara explains, shuffling Maggie back into the elevator. “We need to go back to the bridge.”

Maggie’s heart leaps at that. Can that be true... that Alex is looking for her? She can't really know, but if Alex would see her, Maggie still has a chance.

“How do you know that’s where she is?” She asks, already zipping her jacket up to fly.

“Well I found you there by listening for your heartbeat, I'm guessing she'll go there because she knows you.” Kara reasons as she tugs her shirt and cardigan off, revealing her suit.

The reasoning makes a little sense, Maggie doesn’t doubt that Alex remembers the night they talked about the bridge all that time ago. It’s not a night she thinks either of them could forget, for more reasons than one, but learning about that night was special in terms of their connection to each other. And if that’s where Alex has gone, if she's really looking for her, then maybe it still is.

So as the elevator doors slide open on the ground, Maggie doesn't even bother leaving the building before jumping up at Kara. Thankfully the hero has amazing reflexes and catches her, arms wrapping protectively around the detective as they speed out into the night sky, Maggie's hatred of flying being lost to the moment.

The storm has started to hit by now, and Maggie turns her face into Kara’s shoulder to stop the rain stinging her eyes, wind biting at her cheeks. But there’s not much she can do to keep herself dry, jeans, jacket and shirt all soaking within seconds.

They’re flying a little slower than before, and lower. Maggie glimpses the sides of buildings as they fly past and she wonders if Kara’s doing it to avoid the clouds.  
As if on cue, thunder booms overhead and a moment later, a flash of lightning illuminates the shadows of the city for a split second.  
It makes sense now why Kara’s flying here, the electricity would hit the buildings first and find it’s way down to the ground, as opposed to targeting a kryptonian flying through the sky.

Chancing a look against the pouring rain, Maggie looks to where they're going, the Harbour Bridge looming into focus through her blurry vision.

They land near where Maggie left her bike, still locked to the footway railing. She looks around, trying to spot Alex’s Ducati through the traffic that’s built up over the bridge due to the weather. People are all waving and shouting through their windows at Kara, who gives them a friendly Supergirl wave as she too scans the bridge for her sister.

“Can you see her!?” Maggie calls over the noise.

“No! Can’t hear her either, the storm’s too loud! I'll check up top!” Kara yells back, launching to the top of the bridge, much to the surrounding onlookers delight.

Maggie huddles into her jacket against the rain as she waits for the hero to come back down. It takes less than ten seconds, but by then Maggie can feel her fingers losing sensation from the cold. She's grateful when Kara rushes over and wraps her into a hug. And even with the rain, the hero’s high body heat has Maggie feeling almost normal again after a minute.

“Not there?” She queries through chattering teeth, hoping Kara had found anything to get her to Alex.

“No, I'm sorry. I don’t know where else she’d go.” Kara says apologetically. “Do you have any ideas?”

Maggie can practically feel the gears turn in her head trying to figure out where Alex would think to go. But she can't think of anything solid. Maybe the bar, but that still hasn't opened again after the attack a while ago. The precinct is also an option if she’s looking for Maggie, but Alex knows the detective hates to be around people when she’s upset. So Maggie can't come up with something.

“I don't know. I can’t think of anything." She says, the cold hammering at her voice.

“There has to be somewhere. She's upset...and you were upset too.” Kara figures out loud “So why did you come here?” She asks, hugging Maggie a little tighter in a way the detective is sure is meant to encourage her.

So she thinks back, to the crying and the loneliness and the pain that still chisel away in her chest. Maggie tries to find a reason, digging through the mess of her emotions and her thoughts to find the answer. And as she looks up, the bridge lights shining down through the rain, Maggie gets the same feeling she had when she was here earlier. The feeling that somehow everything would be okay. And she knows why she needed to be here.

“I needed her.” Maggie murmurs, clinging to Kara's cape for the strength she needs to admit this to herself. “I almost lost her here, but you saved her. And I needed to be somewhere I knew she was safe, that she was okay. Because I didn't think I would ever get to know that for certain again. But as long as she was safe... I would be okay.”

Maggie can feel Kara brace at her words, arms tightening strongly around her as she lets Maggie pull in a deep breath.  
“She's been saving me since the day we met. My life before then feels like it was just me wasting time, waiting to finally find her. And every day since then, I feel like I've come home, like no matter what happens, as long as I have her next to me, I'm safe.”

It seems like a planet lifts from Maggie's chest when she finishes talking. The parts of herself that had always worked so hard to keep her from breaking, falling apart themselves. She thought it would make her feel weak, admitting that she cares this much about Alex. But all she feels is free. Like she's given her heart the ammunition it needs to shoot down her head and it's damaged thoughts.

And Maggie knows, with everything she is, that Alex loves her. That Alex came into her life for a reason. And it's not to lose her now. They're a family. And saving each other is what they do. They can still save the love they have, together.

The realisation gives Maggie her answer.

She came to where she knew Alex was safe, knew that she was okay. If Alex is looking for her, maybe the agent is where she thinks Maggie would feel that way instead.

“Think you can make it to the airport in this storm?” Maggie questions, looking up at Kara's confused expression.

“Yeah, it's a little open but I should be able to stay low enough. Why?” The hero let's Maggie out of her tight hold, her cape falling gracefully behind her, even against the wind.

“Take me there.” Maggie says, arms raised so Kara can pick her up again. The hero gives her a curious look but doesn’t hesitate to scoop Maggie up and start flying again.

And this time, as they head for the darkest part of the city, where the skyscrapers and the lights give way to open ground and tarmac, Maggie can feel that it’s actually right.

Alex is waiting for her in the very first place they found one another. And it's a feeling that clings harder to Maggie's heart the closer she gets to Alex, a sense that against everything the detective is unsure about, leaves her feeling like she knows exactly where she belongs. And she's on her way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...more angst! Hope the writing is all okay; spelling, layout etc.  
> Next chapter up by next weekend, let me know if you're liking it so far :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few of the paragraphs read through a little roughly, but shouldn't impact too much.  
> There's still more to follow after this chapter, but this is kinda to just get the ball rolling, so hope you like it :)

By the time Kara lands at the airport, the weather has taken a turn for the worst. The rain falls in heavy sheets as the skies rumble overhead. It seems like the thunder and lightning are battling high above, both trying to outdo the other in a dangerous show of power.

They're near the control tower, the building dark inside with the airport being closed due to the storm. The emergency runway lights that shine dimly are the only presence for miles indicating that anything actually exists out here.

Kara tries to keep them dry by using her cape as a cover, but it’s not much use seeing as they're already soaked.

“I can hear someone that way.” Kara points into the dark.

“Is it Alex?” Maggie asks, trying desperately to see through the rain.

Kara squints a little “I think so. I see a bike.”

Maggie can feel her heart leap in her chest. She’s here.

Kara starts walking and Maggie sticks to her heels. But the hero stops abruptly after a few feet, gaze turning to the city in the distance.

Maggie watches her expression change into a look of worry. “Trouble?”

“Yeah. Sirens on the highway.” Kara says. “I need to-"

“Go Kara.” Maggie cuts her off. “I got this.”

And even though her body shakes with nerves, Maggie nods determinedly that it's okay. It's Alex. Her Alex. She can do this.

Kara tugs her into a tight hug, pulling away with a soft smile before she launches into the sky, the pavement cracking a little.

Maggie slouches her shoulders against the cold, arms wrapping around herself as she keeps walking towards where Kara showed her.

She tries using the lights along the runway to keep her bearings through the dark and the rain, feet splashing on the asphalt. She's just got to get to Alex.

It takes a few seconds and a lot of wiping away the water on her face, but finally she spots it. Alex's bike. It's propped sturdily on the runway, the loud engine eerily silent even amongst the noise of the storm.

And there, sitting on the ground with her arms on her knees, head in her hands as she leans back against the machine, is Alex.

Maggie shuffles over, unsure if she should announce herself or just stand there, letting the water pouring from the sky drown her out. Alex hasn't noticed her yet and Maggie can’t find anything to say to this image of the girl she loves. Alex looks so broken, letting the rain run down her jacket and through her hair.

It tugs painfully at Maggie's chest and while her head may not know what to say, her heart urges her forward. So she walks the few feet and sits down next to Alex, her knees coming up so she can hug them to herself.

Maggie can see Alex tense at the intrusion. But the agent relaxes when she glances up and realises it’s Maggie, head falling back into her hands to look at the ground as her shoulders shake with a stifled sob.

And this isn’t what Maggie thought she'd be doing tonight. But she needs to help Alex right now, more than she needs to keep herself from falling apart.

“This kinda feels like another full circle thing for us.” Maggie says quietly, leaning in close so Alex can hear her over the rain.

Alex breathes harshly, trying to find some air and Maggie can’t help shuffle onto her knees in front the agent. She lifts Alex’s gaze from the ground, a hand pulling at her neck as another finds its way to Alex's chest to urge her to take a breath.

She gasps against Maggie's palm, tears getting lost in the rain that falls over her face. “Please don't.” She whimpers. “You shouldn't... I don't deserve your help...”

“Alex, listen.” Maggie insists, fighting to keep her voice level through the ache that rips through her at Alex's voice. “You know I will always be here. No matter what. And you deserve so much more than anything I can give. So if I can help, please just let me.” She reasons, trying to make Alex understand. “Nothing else matters, okay?”

“No, I was wrong, so wrong and I hurt you. I never wanted...I can't...I don't want to lose you.” Alex chokes out, wiping uselessly at the rain and tears that make their way down her face.

Maggie feels herself break in a completely unrecognizable way. Like she’s falling apart at Alex's pain as opposed to her own. And Maggie knows, even if it kills her, she has to do this. She has to be in Alex’s life, even if it can only be as a friend.  
So Maggie pulls Alex's forehead to her own in an attempt to keep herself together as she cries, taken aback by the love she feels for this girl.

“I don't wanna lose you either.” Maggie breathes out as the rain runs over her, trying to wash away the heartache.

Alex clutches at Maggie's hair, eyes clenching shut as she releases a shuddering breath. “Can we go home?” She begs, refusing to open her eyes to face what Maggie's answer may be.

Thunder claps overhead like a signal and Maggie knows she has to make sure Alex knows everything. She wants Alex to understand that she won’t leave her life, even if they can’t be together. Because Maggie never wants Alex’s happiness to be an ultimatum.

“I meant what I said. I'm here no matter what. I'll love you, in any way and as much as you'll let me. Understand?" She asks. But Alex is just shaking her head, eyes finding the pavement.

"Alex, look at m-" Maggie tries to start, but Alex cuts her off.

“Please stay with me. I know there's so much to work through, but I can’t imagine my life without you and me, together." Alex cries. "I want us."

Maggie just watches, too overcome to say anything as Alex fumbles into her jacket pocket, trying to grab something caught in the wet leather.  
The agent finally manages to pull her hand out, fist clenching tightly against the rain until it’s safely between them and she can open her fingers.

“Please, Maggie?” Alex repeats, eyes pleading as she holds their wedding rings out to Maggie in the palm of her hand.

And unfailingly, regardless of right or wrong, when it comes to Alex... Maggie's answer will always be yes.

So all she can do is haul Alex into a hug, their shoulders shaking a little at the tight hold they have on each other. It's a little awkward, Maggie's knees digging into the asphalt and the rain making her clothes stick uncomfortably. But she doesn’t care. She can feel Alex’s heart beating crazily against her chest and she can feel the agents arms around her. And it’s the most comfortable feeling in the world.

“I'll stay.” Maggie whispers, Alex shaking uncontrollably with sobs in her arms at the words. “As long as you want me. I'll always stay.” She promises.

Maggie pulls Alex away from her shoulder, trying in vain to soothe the agents crying as she clings to Maggie's jacket, keeping the detective as close as possible. And Maggie doesn’t mind as she feels her body start to shiver a little from the cold, more concentrated on the forced breaths Alex keeps taking, the air landing softly on her lips.

Alex only let’s go eventually, hands cautiously grabbing at Maggie’s own. She carefully takes one of the rings, looking up at Maggie for permission. A look of relief passes over Alex's features at the nod the Maggie gives her and she hastily puts the band on the detective's finger.  
The familiar pressure Maggie feels from the ring against her skin, goes straight to her heart and she holds her hand out for Alex’s ring in turn.

Concentrating on not dropping the band, Maggie returns the gesture and Alex’s hands shake when she holds them between her own, the rain seemingly softening at the moment and quelling the thunder that attempts to follow.

Alex breathes in shakily, the air releasing from her chest in a soft laugh, the way Maggie knows means she's feeling overwhelmed.

So Maggie leans in and kisses her softly, the rain and the scotch Alex drank earlier mixing between their lips. The contact manages to calm Alex a little and Maggie pulls back slightly to let her breathe, brushing her hair back from her face.

“Let's go home.” Maggie whispers, Alex nodding as she tries to get her lungs back to normal.

And this time, when the thunder breaks overhead, it's no match for the beating of Maggie's heart in her chest as Alex looks back at her softly.  
She holds Maggie’s face in her hands, thumbs running over the detectives cheeks.

“Let's go home.” Alex agrees gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it, next chapter up around the 19th :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is good, just wanted to say that wanting and not wanting kids is completely valid either way, this is just an idea and by no means putting down any other view points.  
> Also Ultimates was great, been missing Flo, oh and Chy's hair!!  
> Anyways hope you like this and it reads okay :)

The whole ride home, Alex refuses to let go of Maggie, her arms wrapping tightly around the detective's waist as she navigates Alex’s Ducati back through the soaked city. And when they finally escape the relentless rain and pull into the parking garage, Maggie notices that her bike is back in its spot, a small thank you to Kara echoing in her head.

Alex holds tightly to Maggie’s hand, the detective's knuckles turning white as she's pulled cautiously to the elevators. And it's the way neither of them seem to feel the need to talk as the doors roll closed that's putting Maggie slightly on edge. But Alex's grip is tense, her thumb making small circles across the back of Maggie’s palm as they wait to reach their floor. For some reason it makes Maggie feel a little better and she holds on tightly too, willing it to be possible to never have to let go.

The elevator grinds to a stop, Alex stiffening slightly as the doors lurch open and they then head down the hall to the apartment.

Kara must have replaced the door, a new key hanging from the handle. Maggie is thankful yet again for the hero who’s carved herself a place in Maggie’s heart, right alongside her sister.

She unlocks the door and guides Alex inside, hand still being clutched tightly between the agents fingers.

The apartment has also been put back together, save for the broken furniture which leaves empty spaces around the room. But it's home. Maggie's back home. 

The strange mix of elation and relief she feels is almost overwhelming. It's a mission for Maggie to just keep some semblance of composure at being back where she belongs, when all she really wants to do is fall to her knees and beg to never leave this place ever again. 

Alex must notice her taking it in, because the agent hangs her head, gaze finding the water that's dripping onto the floor from her clothes, pulling at Maggie’s hand to get her attention.

“You came back here didn't you?” She asks, avoiding Maggie's eyes. “With Kara?”

Maggie just squeezes Alex's hand in confirmation, her voice being lost to the weight against her chest that's currently acting as an attempt to keep her from crying. But she still feels the tears stinging at the surface anyway.

Alex looks up at her again and Maggie's gaze finds the ceiling to avoid the concern in the agents eyes. But Alex's hands come up to Maggie’s jaw to keep her from looking away, the motion pleading for her to listen.

“I don’t know how I let you leave tonight Maggie. I can’t believe I told you to go.” She whispers, voice wavering slightly as she tries to keep herself steady. “I can’t even begin to imagine how that made you feel. After everything in your life, after losing your family...I'm so sorry.”

And Maggie can’t even try to keep herself together anymore, she's so tired and broken. Honestly, hearing Alex say anything right now, let alone that, is enough to rip Maggie apart.

So there's not much Maggie can do to stop the sobs that choke out as she collapses into Alex. But the agents arms wrap securely around Maggie's waist as she feels her legs give out.  
And although Alex tries to manoeuvre them to the couch, the pair end up falling to their knees on the floor just short of the living room. But Maggie doesn't even care at this point, clenching her eyes shut against the tears as she hides in Alex's shoulder. 

So Alex loosens Maggie's grip a little, just so she can stand back up slightly to lift the detective up into her arms. On another occasion, the show of strength would make Maggie swoon, but all she’s capable of right now is looping her arms around Alex’s shoulders and crying against her neck again.

Striding up the stairs to the bed, Alex carefully climbs onto the sheets with her knees, shuffling up to the pillows to put Maggie down, apparently not caring about the fact that they're still soaked from the storm.

And Alex doesn’t even wait a second to lie down beside Maggie, hauling her into a hug. The hold her arms have around Maggie’s waist is borderline painful, but the detective just clings tighter to the drenched fabric of Alex’s jacket, the thought of being any further away tearing at her heart.

So when Alex tries pulling back a bit, Maggie can feel her entire body lock up, holding as tightly as possible to any part of Alex she can reach, terrified of letting go again.

But Alex is stroking at her hair, whispering for her to try and relax.

“I'm not going anywhere Mags.” She assures. “I just wanna see you.”

So Maggie forces herself to loosen a little, lifting her head from Alex’s shoulder so she can stare back at the hazel eyes in front of her. And there’s so many things she wants to say to Alex, a list long enough to use all the ink in the world to write down.

But she has to make things right.

“I'm sor- sorry I didn’t listen wh- when you talked about k- kids.” Maggie chokes out, barely able to keep her eyes open through all the tears.

And Alex just shakes her head, crying along with her.  
“No Maggie. I know you listened.” She whispers, managing to keep a level voice. “You left tonight because you knew how much kids meant to me. I know you heard me.”

Maggie sobs, unable to keep herself from shaking. “I don't kn- know what to do.” She cries brokenly. "I can't t- take that away fr- from you.”

And Alex only pulls her closer, voice steady even through her tears “I can't lose you Maggie. I don't want kids if it means not having you.” Alex resolves. “But I just...I have to know why. If it's not about you, or your parents. You have to let me in, all the way.” She says carefully, seemingly afraid that Maggie will lash out. “I don't want anything coming between us.” She implores gently. “And I'm being as honest to you and to myself as I possibly can right now. Because I know I made a mistake letting you leave tonight. It should never have come to that.” Alex says, regret filling her shaky voice. “And I do still think kids would be amazing, Maggie. But not over you. And I understand that I can't have both. And if it's you versus anything, it's not even a decision I have to make.”

Maggie tries to look away, the crushing feeling consuming her making it impossible to hold Alex's gaze.

“No. Maggie, look at me.” Alex instructs, an edge slipping into her voice as she holds Maggie’s chin up to look her in the eyes again. "Please understand, I've wanted kids for so long. And I always thought it was because that's what I was supposed to want. Its all I thought life could be.” She explains.

"I don't understand." Maggie whispers fearfully. Because how could she compete with the life Alex pictured she'd have. She's not the white picket fence in suburbia with a retirement plan and annual family trips. She's...well Maggie isn't quite sure. And maybe that's the problem. She doesn't know how she fits into Alex's life, with her family and friends. If Maggie's being honest, it's a scary concept for her.

But Alex is smiling at her softly, in a way that feels a lot like safety as she continues speaking. "Kids, well a lot things actually, now that I think about it... they're a part of a life I thought I'd be living. Before Kara and before the DEO. Before you, Maggie. And I feel, since I've met you, how different everything really is from the life I thought I would have. I'm different from who I thought I would be. And it’s scary.” Alex admits, eyes nervous as she brushes a tear from Maggie's cheek.

And Maggie understands that. The fear of being different, being uncertain in what that means for the future. So when Alex takes a minute to collect herself, Maggie waits patiently until she's ready to talk again, her voice a little rough.

"And I tried so hard to hold onto kids because it's something I've always known. But I think... I think I want them so that I could try and give someone the childhood I wanted and the childhood that Kara had taken away from her.” Alex reasons softly. “I want to try and right a wrong in my life by changing it in someone else’s."

"Alex..." Maggie tries to find what to say.

"It's okay." Alex assures gently. "I know now that I can’t do that. I can't change who I am and the life I live. And I don't want to.” She says, choking in a small breath in, Maggie holding onto her a little tighter in response.  
“But I never expected this Maggie, expected you, to just come into my life and challenge everything I thought it would be. I never thought I would have to choose between my heart and what I thought happiness was my entire life. Because my heart has never had a say, its never cared to. Until you.” She strokes a hand over Maggie's cheek and the detective tilts her head to kiss at Alex's palm, pulling a watery smile to the agents face. Her fingers end up tangling in Maggie's hair as she continues.  
“I've had to question things I didn't even know were possible... and that terrifies me. And I still don't know most of the answers. But I know that you're going to be in all of them. I need you.” Alex admits tentatively. “So please stay with me? Let's get a dog, or a cat, both if we can't choose. Argue with me over where to go on vacation and let's fight over the damn dishwasher.” She resolves softly.

Maggie tries not to sob at everything she’s hearing. She wants to be with Alex so badly, but she doesn’t know how, or if she can become what Alex deserves. Because if this ever turns out to be untrue, if Alex actually does want kids... Maggie can't do this again.

But Alex can apparently pick out what Maggie’s thoughts are like they're her own and she’s quick to push them back.

“And I don’t want you to change either, so please don't think that for a second.” Alex tells her, jaw setting in solidarity with her words. “You are perfect and beautiful and amazing just the way you are. I want you. And god Maggie...I am so sorry it's taken this to make me understand. I hadn't really accepted that this is who I am. That I can truly love someone enough to be happy, without needing kids to fill the missing pieces of the relationship.” She explains. “Because I do. I love you Maggie. And I don't ever need... I don't ever want, anything else.”

Maggie can't stop her body shaking and crying as her heart finally hears what it's been begging for its entire life. She only sobs harder as Alex pulls her into a hug again, both crying out everything they have left. And Maggie can feel the spark she lost hours ago explode in her chest with all the emotion she'd tried to lock away on the bridge.

And as they both start to calm down, breath returning as their eyes dry, Maggie can feel her body going numb from the cold, the rain still clinging to her skin via her clothes. Alex notices too and urges them up so they can get the wet layers off, the sheets mostly wet now as well.

Alex reluctantly let’s Maggie go so she can head into the closet to find something dry. Maggie's grateful for the small reprieve, taking a second to gather her thoughts and process. It's a lot.  
She struggles a little with her jeans but has them off by the time Alex comes back carrying towels and clothes, wearing a baggy t-shirt and a pair of Maggie’s boxers. The detective gives her a questioning look at those.

“I had to keep some things...” Alex simply whispers.

And Maggie understands. Even she'd packed the orange shirt she'd found here the first night she stayed over, unable to resist having something.

Shuffling over, Alex pulls a dry shirt over Maggie's head, helping to roughly dry her hair with a towel before handing the detective some shorts as well.

Maggie watches as Alex hauls the wet sheets off the bed, replacing them with a pile of blankets usually reserved for game nights. And as Alex moves around the room tucking the blanket corners under the mattress, she glances up at Maggie every now and then to make sure she’s still okay.  
And Maggie can feel it deep within herself that she’s never going to be apart from this girl ever again.

What she feels for Alex isn't nothing. It's everything. And even if Maggie has to give one thing, to end up having it all... how is that even a choice? Why is this so hard for her? She’d die for Alex, even let her go if she wants someone else.  
But kids? Maggie still doesn't know how she can give that to Alex if it’s something she'd like in the future.

But to be honest, its not entirely true that Maggie doesn't want them. Its just...their lives are dangerous, as are their jobs. And the chances of someone getting hurt are extremely high.  
Maggie already has to deal with the fact that she could lose Alex every day she goes to work. And that's already bordering on all she can handle.

And even though the world is changing, the child of two gay women, who also happens to have Supergirl and probably a multi billionaire L-Corp CEO as aunts, plus a Martian, vigilante and a tech genius as uncles, wouldn't exactly fit in. And Maggie knows what that feels like. Knows the suffering, the fear and the overwhelming loneliness that comes with that isolation.  
And she can't bear to knowingly place that on someone she loves.

But she hasn't even told Alex any of this. Maggie was only focused on wanting to be enough. They never really discussed the issue, just fought without reasons, both unwilling to justify or compromise. It makes Maggie feel like an idiot for getting lost in her own head instead of just telling Alex how she felt.

So when Alex tugs her back onto the bed, arm draping softly over her waist as they lie facing each other, Maggie knows it's her turn. No more secrets and no more protecting herself. And she’s so scared, but with Alex’s soft eyes watching over her, Maggie finds the strength to face her feelings.

“I never believed I’d find you. I thought the kind of love I wanted so badly could never exist.” She whispers across the pillows, fingers tracing the outlines of Alex's face in awe. “But then you came along. And the way you make me feel... it makes the love I wanted feel like nothing in comparison. And I know...I'm not good with my feelings and talking about things, I don’t even know how I handle being around you without becoming a mess.” Maggie admits shyly. “Because I've had to learn all my lessons the hard way. And I'm used to that. I'm good at it.” She says dejectedly, noticing the sadness that creeps into Alex’s features at her words. “But with you Alex...I feel like I've learnt nothing at all. All my ways of staying safe just dont work. Like no matter how hard I try, I can’t do anything but fall more in love with you...”

Maggie has to take a breath, the words her heart has wanted to scream for so long finally making their way out. It's like tearing a part of herself down so that she can lift her heart up and offer it to this girl in front of her. And Alex just strokes at her hair, thumb brushing over Maggies cheekbone as she waits for her to continue.

“And being with you...it feels like I'm just waiting all the time, for someone to pull a trigger and take a you away from me.” Maggie gets out. “But I know that’s what we do. It’s our lives. And I wouldn’t ever want to change anything that makes you who you are.” She explains, grateful for the hand Alex moves to rub up and down her back gently. “But it’s so hard, letting you go every time the rest of the world needs you. Because I don’t know what I'd do if you never came back again. A world without you in it won’t be enough for me, I couldn't...” Maggie chokes up, the words catching in her throat as if not saying them will keep the worst from actually happening.

“Mags, it’s okay, that’s enough...” Alex says, trying to get the detective to stop. But Maggie shakes her head softly, she can do this.

“No. I want to, I'm okay.” She says, breathing deep to steady her voice enough to carry on, Alex looking at her with a mixture of concern and tenderness that makes Maggie's chest ache. But she forces the words out nonetheless.

“I know that we’re never going to really be safe. That I could lose you, or you me, any day of the week. And not in an accidental car crash kind of way. Which is...I can't... I'm not okay with that.” Maggie whispers, slightly scared saying it out loud. “But I know it’s us. That what this family does isn’t just save each other, but save as many people as we can. Even if it means putting ourselves in danger... But we can’t always save everyone. I know that.”

Maggie wipes at the tears escaping Alex’s eyes. They've never spoken about any of this, never had the courage to think about the reality of their lives. Because Maggie thinks they both know that neither of them will ever give up what they do, it's too important for too many people. But just because Maggie knows that, doesn't make it any easier to deal with. And she's gone too long without facing that possibility. But it's not her fear to bare alone anymore and all keeping it locked away will do is make it harder to protect Alex, for them to protect each other.

So Maggie takes a breath, feeling her hands shake against Alex's cheeks as she says the words her heart has guarded all this time.  
“But I don't think I can lose any more of my family. I can't lose Kara, or Lena, Winn, James, Jonn. I can't lose you, Alex.” She whispers softly. “So I don’t know how to be okay with another person...a kid.” Maggie chokes, clinging to Alex to help force the words out. “I don't know how to be okay adding someone else to the list. Because the longer it gets, the harder it is to protect them all.”

It's dead quiet as Alex just looks at her. And Maggie doesn’t know what’s running through the agents mind, but she’s a little worried that this all just seems silly, that none of this even makes sense outside of her messed up thought process. So her heart nervously skips a beat when Alex finally speaks.

“I never thought about that. I can’t believe I never... I'm so sorry.” Alex simply states. Realisation clouding over her features. And Maggie is just grateful that Alex understands what she’s saying. That she isn't crazy.

But she knows she’s still keeping something hidden from Alex. That there’s still a brick left in the wall over her heart, trying to keep her from breaking apart, but inevitably forcing Alex away. And this is Maggie's choice to make. Because she's holding onto the childhood she wanted too, just like Alex. And she can't do that anymore. She needs to accept who she is, accept her past.

“I'm sorry too.” Maggie offers, timidly shuffling closer to Alex for the strength she needs to say what she needs to.  
“You were right. About my past also influencing this. Because I am scared of it.” She admits heavily. “I can't help feel that there's no way, with our family, that a child could ever be seen as normal. Which isn't something a lot of people are okay with. And I'm so scared to put someone I care about into those situations, bring someone who never asked for it, into that life. Because I know that I’m not always going to be able to do anything about it.” Maggie says, quelling the slight anger that rises in her chest. “I don't want someone I love to ever feel the way I have. And I don’t know how we would stop that from happening.” Maggie murmurs out, the pain of her past clawing to the surface.

She lets out a wavering breath as Alex pulls her in, Maggie’s head finding the agents shoulder. She wills her heart to match the beating of Alex’s own, overwhelmed by the relief she feels over finally letting Alex into the darkest part of herself. And she finally feels that she's accepted, damaged heart and all. So even as Alex strokes at her hair to urge Maggie to look at her, the detective knows she won't be broken by anything that she hears.

“I don't think we could ever protect them from that.” Alex says sadly. “And you're right, our lives are...well they’re complicated. But I don't want change who we are to try and fit a life that is considered happy, just because it's meant to be ‘normal'.” She explains. “We’re never gonna be normal. Because this, us... it's special. You're special. And god Maggie, the way you make me feel it's, I don’t even know how to... I'm more than happy, Maggie. I'm complete with you.” Alex assures, the acceptance of what her own words mean etching itself on her face.

And Maggie wishes she could argue, say that one day things will be different and they could rethink everything. That the world will be a place they could trust not to tear the people they love away. And maybe one day it will be. But Maggie knows it won’t be in this lifetime. Probably not even the next. And it’s not fair that they have to make this decision. But the world is never meant to be fair. All they can do is take the good they’re given and hold onto it with everything they’ve got.

So it's a bittersweet ending to their past, a place filled with pain, loss and regret for Alex and Maggie alike.  
But the future lies open before them, uncertain in many ways, but inevitable in the certainty that they will always be together.  
And Maggie believes, with every fibre of her being, that they’re always going to have each other, that they’re meant to be.  
And she doesn’t know how the universe works, but maybe in their future lives, or the final one that comes after this, they could do things differently. Have the family that they both wish they had the security and the courage to have.

But that isn’t them, not now. And that's okay. Because they've got each other and that’s all that matters.

And Maggie takes solace in the fact that neither of them will have to bare the disappointments of this life alone. And that the disappointment itself truly lies in the world around them, not within themselves.

“I wish I could give you everything. I want us to have that.” Maggie whispers.

Alex clutches at Maggie's hair, eyes watering as she shakes her head against Maggie's words “We already have it all. We have us.” She says softly, pushing a strand of hair behind Maggie's ear. “You have all of me Maggie.... if you still want me. Because honestly, you feel like everything. You are everything to me.” Alex promises.

For the first time in her life, Maggie actually believes that. She really is everything she needs to be for someone. She doesn't need to change. Alex doesn’t want Maggie to be anyone but who she is. And Maggie, somehow in this mess of a life, gets to have this amazing girl, who has come to mean more than anything to her. She can have Alex.

And together, they may face the worst, face things that will be hard to overcome. There will always be ups and downs. After all, they'll be taking on the world, which is never an easy place. And it's a battle they might not win. Maggie knows that they'll have to fight for every second they get to be with each other. But they'll also have a full and happy life. One they both deserve to live. And they're always going to be stronger together.

And anyone who ever dares to question the resolve of their love for each other and their family, would be not only be wrong, but sorry for their mistake.

So there's really no other answer Maggie could give Alex than the one she does right now.

“I do want you, all of you, until the end of time. After that, if its allowed. And in all the crazy universes we ever find ourselves in.” Maggie reasons, smiling softly at Alex's quiet laugh.  
“You have me, you always will. I love you, Alex.”

And Maggie let’s herself be pulled in, lips finding their place against Alex's in a soft kiss. And even as they pull apart, Maggie can’t really catch her breath. She doesn't think she ever truly will. Because she’s home, lying here in Alex’s arms. And when Alex smiles, Maggie knows she’s home in Alex's heart as well.

“I love you too, Maggie. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is I guess, hope it works and that you enjoyed reading. There is another chapter to this that I wrote which is kinda just an additional fluffy scene, so that'll go up in the next day or so as a bonus chapter thing so keep an eye out :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this an uneccessary extra chapter in terms of plot? It sure is, but it's cute and I couldn't resist, so enjoy the fluffiness and feels :)

Maggie blinks through the bright light that invades her sleep. It takes a few seconds but eventually she’s able to focus on the hazel eyes staring back at her.

“Hey.” Alex whispers, cuddling closer to Maggie as the sun hits her face from the open blinds.

“Hi.” Maggie smiles back, feeling her heart skip at the soft moment.

Alex brings a hand up to push a strand of hair behind Maggie’s ear and the detective can’t help the warmth that spreads through her chest at the familiar gesture.

“You okay?” Alex asks timidly.

And Maggie can feel the tears threaten to make a comeback at the way Alex is looking at her. Like every breath she takes is a universe being created, brought to life by all the things science has a name for but can’t really explain. And Maggie knows that’s how to describe it, because it's exactly how she feels about Alex. It's how Maggie knows she will always feel about this girl, never really understanding how she could be at all possible, but grateful that she somehow is.

“More than okay, I promise.” Maggie reassures. “Are you?”

Alex just nods, a shy smile making it’s way onto her face as she sniffles a little to dry her eyes. Maggie can’t help reaching up and running her thumb over Alex’s cheek in reflex to the sight. It usually helps to calm the agent down and Maggie is pretty good at knowing what Alex needs based on what she doesn’t say. Which is good, considering they're both not that great with the whole talking thing sometimes. But that's all down to time and practice, which they'll have the chance for later.  
But in some cases, not talking is still okay and Alex sighs gratefully at the contact Maggie gives her.

“Is it okay if we don’t go to work today?” Alex questions shyly after a while.

It reminds Maggie of their first night together and she can’t help but laugh softly at the memory, tugging Alex in for a kiss before she responds.

"I could probably be convinced not to leave this apartment.” She suggests coyly, proud when the words bring a bright smile to Alex’s face.

“I think that could be arranged...” Alex jokes back.

And Maggie can’t resist pulling Alex in, their lips meeting with smiles, even as they try to keep their kiss from ending in giggles. But it’s perfect, just having Alex here in her arms, with the sun shining brightly to dry out the storm-beaten city.  
It feels like a new beginning. One Maggie is grateful to have as she cuddles into Alex and rests her head on the agents chest.

Alex’s fingers comb through Maggie’s hair as the detective listens to the beating of Alex’s heart beneath her ear, wishing she could have Kara’s super hearing so she could listen to it all the time.

But then again, that reminds Maggie of something.

“Hey Al?” She questions softly.

“Yeah?” Alex asks, shuffling up a little to look at Maggie.

“The timing is probably terrible but...” Maggie smiles a little at the frown on Alex’s face and she soothes it away by bringing Alex’s hand up to her lips, kissing her palm reassuringly. “I wanna talk about Kara.”

Alex gives her a questioning look, somewhat serious now that she knows her sister is on the agenda. “Okay.”

“First off, I love her, really. I absolutely adore her.” Maggie starts out, playing with Alex’s fingers between her own.

“But...” Alex alludes, waiting for Maggie to continue.

“But... she’s delusional.” Maggie laughs, shrugging in humour at the memory of last night, more specifically the latest wardrobe malfunction of the young reporter/hero. “I mean, it’s glasses, which she can barely put on the right way half the time.” She baffles out. “Oh and a hair tie, can’t forget that revolutionary tactic.”

Alex laughs, body relaxing a little at the realisation that this isn’t a bad talk. But ridiculous as it is, Maggie does think it’s necessary nonetheless.

“Mags, I’ve already told her. There’s not much else we can do. Besides, no one besides you has figured it out before, so maybe it does work.” Alex reasons playfully, kissing Maggie’s forehead gently.

Maggie shakes her head “No way. I mean yes, I’m an amazing detective, so of course I worked it out.” She laughs at Alex’s eye roll. “But you're seriously telling me that no one else has? Not even a certain ‘genius’ we happen to know and Kara definitely can’t keep very calm around.” Maggie presses.  
Because it’s true, Kara really can’t control her actions around someone she’s crushing on.

“What? You think Lena knows?” Alex questions, instantly making the connection.

Maggie shrugs. “I'm just saying, Lena and Kara both look like they've been shot with a stun gun when they’re in a room together, regardless of it being Kara or Supergirl. And Lena has an IQ through the roof, her not putting two and two together after all this time, well it's like you not knowing how to shoot.” She reasons.

Alex looks to the ceiling, brows knitting together in thought as she seems to calculate something in her head. Maggie is happy to watch the little lines that crease the agents eyes as she thinks, bursting with love at being able to be so close to Alex like this.

“I think I have to call Jonn. There's so much paperwork Lena needs to sign.” Alex finally concludes with a laugh, palm coming up to her forehead. Lena definitely knows.

“Maybe we should get Kara like a Batman mask or something.” Maggie jokes, laughing at Alex’s feigned disdain.

“I would sooner give up my new suit, than put Supergirl in a Batman mask.” Alex says, the stern facade cracking under her urge to smile at the mental image she probably has of Kara trying to pull a look like that off.  
But Maggie isn’t really focusing on that right now, favouring another topic that’s suddenly come to the forefront of her mind.

“New suit?” Maggie questions suggestively, a sly smile creeping onto her face.

Alex blushes a little at the tone, but she shuffles a little closer anyways to whisper in Maggie’s ear.

“Maybe, if you let me keep you here all day, I'll bring it home to show you when it’s ready.” She breathes out temptingly.

Maggie's breath hitches and she grabs at Alex’s neck to look at her. They both stare back at each other for a second, seemingly willing the other to make the first move. And the thought of teasing Alex and saying no, makes a brief appearance in Maggie’s mind. But it’s lost when Alex’s gaze drops down to her lips and Maggie can practically feel herself admitting total surrender to the girl in front of her. Which if she's being honest, is definitely a win regardless.

“Deal.” Maggie says, crashing their lips together, even as Alex smiles heavily, clearly pleased with herself.

And as they laugh and kiss, Alex’s hand finding Maggie’s own to hold tightly, it's known to them both, that it's moments like these that will fill the rest of their lives and make it all worthwhile.

Through all the struggles and triumphs that inevitably come, one thing always remains. Because they only fall more in love with every new sunrise that breaks through the window. And they fall asleep hoping to see each other in their dreams, until the day comes and they can hold one another close again.

Because that’s the beauty of a love like this, an endless adventure that not a single moment could ever be wasted on.

So now and forever, they get to kiss the girl they wanna kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you for reading this story and hopefully you liked it :)


End file.
